Another life, as the Silent Reaper
by BloodyGrim
Summary: Summary: Naruto is sent into the past by a time travel seal that he created when he sees the destruction caused by Madara after killing him. Seeing no choice he decides to go into the past during the third great ninja war to change the past for the better. Including saving Obito Uchiha. He becomes known as the Silent Reaper in this world of assassins. This is a time travel fic
1. Prologue

**BloodyGrim: Yo people it's me again. If you're wondering why I'm writing another story while writing a story, well here's the answer. I have writers block for Shadows in the Past. So I'm doing another time travel fic. Except it is with Naruto! Yeah you heard right. I'm making an awesome time travel fic with an awesome specimen. It is always fun to experiment with Naruto. So many things to change or add or destroy Muahahahaha! Ahem, excuse me for my evil outburst. Well anyways this is my summary so far. Oh yeah and Naruto already merged with Kyuubi or Kurama and he is eighteen years old. Oh yeah and he sort of merges with Madara when he does the time travel seal. NOT. It happens some other way.**

**Summary:** Naruto is sent into the past by a time travel seal that he created when he sees the destruction caused by Madara after killing him. Seeing no choice he decides to go into the past during the third great ninja war to change the past for the better. Including saving Obito Uchiha.

_Thoughts _**Demon/summoning ****Jutsus/seals **"Talking"

**Disclaimer: BloodyGrim does not own any of Naruto. So do not flame or sue. Or whatever you do to plagiarizers.**

**YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO YOYO  
**

Prologue

Two men faced off in a wasteland. One was 5''7' with pale blond almost silver hair in a long mid pony tail. That has black streaks with red tips. His eyes are an icy blue with a red rim. His clothes are black ANBU pants with a black long sleeve ANBU top. Wearing black ANBU armor and guards over the top. There is a leaf Hitai-ate tied to his bicep. Connected to his right hip is the black sheath with silver lining of a black O-Katana. The O-Katana has a black handle and circular guard. On the inner part of the guard are running wolves made out of silver. At the end of the handle is a ruby meant to hold a certain amount of chakra. This man is Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze. The other man is Madara Uchiha. The cause of all this destruction and devastation. He wears his red samurai armor and his black hair is spiky and falls to just below his waist. His eyes are in their Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan form.

The two men stare each other down until one breaks the silence. "You should never have started this Madara. You will die soon. Not even you nor I can survive the wounds we have. Even if you do survive, what is there to rule? There is nothing left. Nothing! The world did not deserve this. Children did not deserve this. Nobody deserved this. There is nothing left Madara. So why don't you just stop this."

Madara looks at Naruto as if he is insane. "Nothing you say. Then why do you fight? To save a world that has very few people left in it? All of your loved ones are dead. You have nothing to fight for except to stop me. I will not stop. I have put all my life into this and I will never stop. Never! Hahahaha Hehehe."

Madara's laughs turn insane. Giving Naruto the idea that he has finally lost it. Naruto sighs, "Fine, if that is how you see it. I will have no choice but to end you." In one swift motion Naruto appears behind Madara while he is still laughing. Naruto stabs his O-Katana through Madara's heart. Madara's eyes glaze over and he says his last words.

"Use (cough) my memories (cough) and power well (cough) my grandson." Madara grabs Naruto's O-Katana and channels all of his chakra through a technique only he and now Naruto knows. The black chakra is absorbed into Naruto. As the last of Madara's chakra leaves him, he closes his eyes never to open them again.

Naruto stares wide eyed. Gently taking his sword out of his newfound grandfather. The last living, now dead relative of his. He lays down Madara gently on the ground and wonders what he did. Then he is suddenly hit by Madara's memories and he finally understands. His grandfather, Madara Uchiha gave him his chakra and memories in hopes that Naruto can end what he started. Though it seems that his ideals were good, he just was under a curse by his own brother. So he ended up doing evil instead of good to achieve his ideals.

Naruto chuckles lightly, "It seems he knew about my time travel seal all along. I can't believe Madara Uchiha was my own father's father. Who would've known. Well I guess I should get going before this world blows up."

Naruto summons a sealing scroll into his hands. It is the time travel one. He lays it on the ground then bites his thumb. Quickly he puts a few drops of his blood in the middle of the seal before his wound seals up. Then he plants one of his hands in the middle and pours chakra in the seal. He says the activation verse, "Fūinjutsu: Jikan maki modoshi shīru." (Sealing technique: Time rewind seal)

Then everything went black for Naruto.

**BloodyGrim: Yeah so what do you think? Pretty good for my first Naruto fanfiction or not? Please tell me what ya think. I'm always open for ideas. If it's not too far off from what I'm thinking of course. So see ya and please review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Silent Reaper

**BloodyGrim: Nooooooooooo! Naruto you killed your own grandfather! (Weeps pitifully) **

**Naruto: What! You're the one who made me!**

**Madara: Yeah… you're the one that killed me Grim.**

**BloodyGrim: Oh, then I feel better then. (Grins sheepishly)**

**Madara & Naruto: Ok… (Anime Sweat drops on back of heads)**

**BloodyGrim: Well anyways please Read and Review and here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:** **BloodyGrim does not own any of Naruto. So do not flame or sue. Or whatever you do to plagiarizers.**

_Thoughts_** Demon/summoning ****Jutsus/seals**"Talking" -Time skip/flashbacks-

* * *

Last Time:

Naruto summons a sealing scroll into his hands. It is the time travel one. He lays it on the ground then bites his thumb. Quickly he puts a few drops of his blood in the middle of the seal before his wound seals up. Then he plants one of his hands in the middle and pours chakra in the seal. He says the activation verse, "Fūinjutsu: Jikan maki modoshi shīru." (Sealing technique: Time rewind seal)

Then everything went black for Naruto.

Chapter 1: Silent Reaper

-Time Skip 1 hour-

Naruto opens his eyes to see himself in a forest at the edge of a village. He looks down at his clothes to see them ripped or burned. _Huh. Well it seems like the seal worked. It just ruined my clothes. I guess I should go get some new clothes and armor that will protect me and hide my face. Don't want anyone thinking I'm my dad. At least the whisker marks are gone though._

Sighing, Naruto gets up and walks to a ninja clothing store. He picks out a black long sleeved turtle neck. That is durable but is thin and soft as silk. Well not as thin. And black cargo pants that has lots of pockets for scrolls and other things. For the last touches Naruto picks out a black full body armor like Snake Eyes in GI Jo retaliation. With that done Naruto pays for the clothes then leaves. He then puts seals on the clothes so he doesn't have to wash them and if they get destroyed they repair themselves. After that is done Naruto puts on the new clothes he just bought and straps his O-Katana to his back. He then incinerates his trashed clothes after putting all of his scrolls, kunais, shurikens, and other things in his pockets.

"Hmm… well now I guess I should go to a smithy to make my own helmet." Naruto then walks to a smithy. Only stopping to buy some black cloth, black glass, and flexible metal that is very strong. Arriving at the smith, Naruto asks the owner if he can use the smith. After getting permission, he starts to make a master piece.

-Time Skip 2 hours-

Naruto puts down the smith tools, sweating from the heat. The helmet or mask, is mostly made out of a flexible soft metal that protects the head from blows to the head or sharp objects. Where your eyes are supposed to be there is a big oval like hole. Over that hole is a black visor. On the outside no one can see your eyes, but the user can see everything. Including if someone is an ally, foe, or unknown. And some other stuff. At the bottom of the mask like helmet is a collar with buttons made out of the same soft flexible metal as the mask.

Naruto pushes a button on the collar and the mask retracts into the collar like a jigsaw puzzle, with the help of seals. He then undoes the clasp on the collar and puts the collar around his neck with a click. Where the cloth of his shirt protects it from rubbing into his skin. Naruto then ties his hair into a mid-ponytail and walks out of the smith after paying the owner. His last stop is a shoe store for ninjas before a food store. He buys black combat boots and a black belt with shuriken and kunai holsters on it. He buys a food holster also and connects it to the belt. After that he puts the belt and combat boots on. Then heads to the food store for ninjas. Overall his outfit looks like Snake Eyes of GI JO retaliation. (AN-Ironic isn't it. There's a whole bunch of ninja stores for everything. It is a war though, so I guess they would have a lot of ninja stores.)

At the food store Naruto buys a whole bunch of energy food bars in different flavors. And a large water canteen filled to the brim. After paying, He seals the food bars in multiple scrolls and the water canteen in one. Then he puts the scrolls in the food holsters.

Everything set, Naruto pushes a button on his collar and his mask goes around his head like a jigsaw puzzle. The mask goes around Naruto's ponytail, securing it but not cutting it off or covering it. Making his hair seeable to others. Naruto then sets off to figure out when and where he is.

-Time Skip 1 day-

"Hmm… so I'm two months away from Obito's death. And four from the end of the third great ninja war. Not bad. Got some time to set up my spy network and my reputation as the Silent Reaper. Should be fun," Naruto now known as Arashi Kazama, says sarcastically to himself.

Naruto is sitting by a river on a rock with his mask off and hair down. He decided to take a break at the border between Rain and Fire country. Good thing his chakra control is that of a kage so no one can sense him unless they have the sensory skills of a kage or they can track people's scents. Naruto can also make his smell nonexistent but doesn't.

He chews on a beef flavored energy bar and looks into the river. You see; his eye colors changed since his merging with Madara's power. His right eye is an Icy blue color with gold speckles. And the left eye is ocean blue with red speckles. Naruto still does not understand the change in eye color.

Naruto senses a presence about a mile away. And it is enclosing in on where he is fast. Eating the last of his energy bar, he takes a sip of water from his canteen. Then he puts his hair in a mid-ponytail then pushes a button on his collar. His mask reforms over his head. Naruto then refills his water canteen after incinerating the wrapper of the energy bar. After sealing the water canteen into a scroll and putting it away, Naruto sits on a big rock and waits. Not a minute later, a very familiar spiky haired blond bursts through the brush. With a couple of Rock ninja on his tail too.

Naruto says and thinks one thing. "Shit."

* * *

**BloodyGrim: So what do you think? Good ending? Not? Well tell me what ya think so please review.**

**Naruto: Yeah review. I don't want to get fired because the author doesn't get any reviews. If she doesn't get any reviews she won't continue on past chapter three.**


End file.
